A Bet Too Far
by Aurora10
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts and she manages to attract the attention of every male at hogwarts, but has snape and lucius come up with a way to keep her off limits? *CHAPTER 5 UP!*
1. The Sorting, Unwanted Admirers, And A Ce...

A Bet Too Far  
  
Chapter 1- The Sorting, Unwanted Admirers, And A Certain Messy Black Haired Boy.  
  
Disclaimer- The mighty Aurora owns nothing of this, except the plot (plot? what plot?) and a few original characters, who pretty much own themselves. Everything else belongs to the mighty esteemed J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/N- Hullo peoples! This is my first fic so please r/r!!! I need comments!!! Desperately!!! Um, yes, the rating may seem a bit much for this chapter, but trust me, it gets MUCH worse. MUCH MUCH MUCH worse. Please R/R, I need the comments. Thankyou, -Aurora  
  
"Evans, Lillian!" The sorting hat shouted, as a small first year with bright flame-red hair and bright green eyes walked up and sat on the stool, and plonked the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm… Quite strange, quite strange" The sorting hat said, considering her house.  
  
"A great deal of trust towards friends… I *could* put you into Gryffindor... You'd be good there… But there is also lots of loyalty... You'd make a good Hufflepuff, but you're way too intelligent for that… Very smart, you might do well in Ravenclaw, but I sense that you may not work just for the good results, you my dear, have a thirst for power… Yes, I know where I'll put you! SLYTHERIN!!!!!"  
  
The last word, the hat yelled to the great hall. Lillian took off the hat and walked over to the clapping Slytherins. Meanwhile, a tall 3rd year Gryffindor with messy black hair and blue eyes was making eyes at a certain red-haired Slytherin 1st year. A boy with black hair and deep brown eyes was sitting next to the infatuated one, and nudged the sandy haired boy on his other side.  
  
"Hey Remus" The black haired boy said to the sandy haired one. The sandy- haired boy looked at him irritatingly.  
  
"What do you want Sirius? My little sister Medula is going to be sorted now!" Remus said, just as the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"  
  
A short first year girl with sandy blond hair came bouncing over to Sirius, Remus and the boy still staring at Lillian.  
  
"Hello Sirius! Hello James! Hi Remmie! Look! I'm a Gryffindor!" She said.  
  
"Well done! That's my little sis!" Remus said, hugging her.  
  
"Don't I get a hug Medula?" Sirius asked, pouting. Medula hugged him, said goodbye, and bounced off the where the other 1st years were seated. Sirius nudged Remus again.  
  
"Look at James! He's gawking at that Slytherin 1st year with red hair! The one talking to Snape and Malfoy!" Sirius said, smiling gleefully, a mysterious glint in his eye.  
  
"She *is* kinda good looking…" Remus commented.  
  
"Yes, but a Slytherin! And a 1st year Slytherin 1st year at that!"  
  
"Point taken. We have to save him. James? James!?" Remus said, trying to get his attention away from the redhead by waving his hand in front of James' face.  
  
"Yoohoo? Jamesie? Mr Potter! Detention fro one month with Muriel Parkinson for gawking at Slytherin 1st years!" Sirius shouted, imitating Professor Venus McGonagall, the mother of a girl in their grade (Minnie McGonagall). James just sat there, staring at Lillian Evans.  
  
"Whoa… Ickle Jamesie has fallen for a Slytherin, and fallen hard." Sirius said, beginning to eat James' cake. James suddenly snapped out of his reverie and yelled at Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! BACK OFF! THAT'S MY FOOD! AND REMUS JIMINYCRICKET LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!"  
  
"Yay! James is back!" Sirius said, clapping his hands, "We thought we lost you Jamesie"  
  
"What? Lost me?"  
  
"You were looking at that Slytherin 1st year like she was the only butterbeer in all of Hogsmeade!"  
  
"No I wasn't!" Said James defensively, crossing his arms, but every so often his eyes would wander over to Lillian who was subjected to Lucius and Severus flirting madly with her, along with every other single (and some not;)) male at the Slytherin table.  
  
The night soon ended and Lillian was escorted by Malfoy and Snape to her dormitory, leaving James in a very unpleasant mood indeed…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Lillian was still attracting admirers from every house, including James. For once he was envious of Slytherins, and it hurt him to think of it like that. Lillian meanwhile was trying to fend off the unwanted attention of males of every grade hitting on her. A 6th year was hitting on her when the timetables were beginning to be handed out, so he begrudgingly returned to where he was previously seated, much to Lillian's enjoyment.  
  
"Hmmm… Herbology with Professor Willow first, in greenhouse one.. well I better be going if I want to find it ok…"  
  
Snape and Malfoy walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around smiling.  
  
"Hello Lucius, hello Severus"  
  
"Hello Lillian. Severus and I have a free period for quidditch practice first and we'd be honored to show you the way to the greenhouses"  
  
"Yeah, we'd love to help"  
  
"Really? Thankyou, it would be so great, this school can be so confusing"  
  
"Yes, we know. Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure" With that, the Slytherins took one of Lillian's arms in theirs and walked out of the great hall. James was practically seething at this point.  
  
"It's no fair, *I* could be doing that!" James proclaimed, and Sirius started laughing.  
  
"Oh James, you are in lurve with Lillian Evans!!! Hahahahaha! Mr Slytherin! Has a ring to it don't you think Remus?"  
  
"Definently" Remus said, trying to contain his laughter. Unsuccessfully mind you.  
  
"I am not in love with her. I just think she's hot"  
  
"You think a Slytherin is hot? You think a Slytherin 1st year is hot!?!?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"Well…. I don't think of her as a Slytherin… just as a hot chick… which mind you I could have anytime I wanted"  
  
"It'd be pretty hard to get her away from Malfoy and Snape though…"  
  
"I could do it!"  
  
"20 galleons says you can't by the end of this year without the use of any magic to aid you. She also has to say 'James Potter I love you implicently' without you prompting her. Ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Listen, Daniel, I just don't think this'll work out between us, I mean, you're in 6th year and I'm in 1st. There's too much of a gap between us. I'm sorry." Lillian apologized profusely to a heartbroken 6th year.  
  
"You may be sorry but you'll pay, you'll pay Lillian Evans" Daniel said then stormed off.  
  
"Oh no…." Lillian said and buried her head in her hands. "Bloody males…"  
  
"Hey Lillian, what's wrong?" Severus said, concerned, as he sat down next to Lillian.  
  
"Daniel Gallon just got really angry at me because I don't like him the way he likes me.. and.. and he threatened me…"  
  
"It's ok Lillian, he won't hurt you, I'll, make sure of that"  
  
"Thankyou Severus. It means a lot to me"  
  
"Anytime. Well I got to go. I have transfiguration homework. Bye Lillian"  
  
"Bye Severus"  
  
Severus walked away and his seat was immediately occupied by a Slytherin 3rd year. This time, a female.  
  
"Hello my name is Muriel Bulstrode. I gather you're Lillian Evans?" She said, extending a hand which Lillian took.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you. How do you know my name?"  
  
"The whole school is talking about you, particularly the male population. You are the envy of almost every girl here at Hogwarts" Muriel said, looking at Lillian impressively.  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! Honest! I wasn't aware I'd done anything wrong!"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Although I would watch my back if I was you, many girls don't like their boyfriends gawking at 1st years, no matter how pretty they are"  
  
"Oh, thankyou for telling me. You're the first person other than Lucius and Severus who haven't tried to hit on me." Muriel just laughed.  
  
"I can believe that. We're having a party out on the quidditch pitch later, strictly 3rd years and up, but I'm sure they'd have no problem if you come along. I could even lend you my spare broom"  
  
"Really? That'd be great! Thanks a lot Muriel, you're a true friend"  
  
"It's ok, Slytherin Code of Ethics rule number two: Always uphold the Slytherin name. If helping you will help the house, then help you I will."  
  
"Slytherin Code of Ethics? What's that?" Lillian asked, confused.  
  
"You haven't seen them? They're in the common room"  
  
"Oh. It was late last night and it had been a hard day so I barely looked at the common room"  
  
"Ok. Make sure you do. They are very important to us Slytherins. I better go. McGonagall has piled on the homework already… Stupid cow, she always favors those goddamn Gryffindors, just because Mineva's in Gryffindor"  
  
"Who's Minerva?"  
  
"Venus McGonagall's daughter. She's going out with Filius Flitwick! A Hufflepuff! Can you believe that? Well I better go. See you in about half an hour, k?"  
  
"Sure, see ya Muriel"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So you like? Please R/R. Next chapter coming soon, whether you like it or not (I need something to do during English and history:P)  
  
Next Chapter: Slytherin parties can only mean trouble, right? And why is Lily invited? What sort of music do Slytherins like? All questions answered next chapter!  
  
Love ye lots- Aurora 


	2. At The Quidditch Pitch

A Bet Too Far  
  
Chapter 2- The Quidditch Pitch (Apri/7/2002)  
  
Disclaimer- I am The Mighty Aurora. The Mighty Aurora owns nothing you recognize here. Therefore I own nothing you recognize here. Easy enough for you?  
  
A/N: THANKYOU! The reviews were great! Thankyou notes and comments are at the bottom. Now on with the chapter! Oh! And sorry for the confusion about the naming! It's MARIEL Parkinson and MURIEL Bulstrode. Thankyou again!  
  
It was dark when Lillian started to walk out to the quidditch pitch. She wrapped her cloak about her tightly as it was slightly nippy.  
  
Wow Lillian thought, as she made her way towards the pitch. I'm lucky that I'm so well thought of among the Slytherins, I wouldn't want to get on their bad side, I better make sure I go along with everything they do or say tonight  
  
Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the air. It was coming from the quidditch pitch.  
  
maybe I better go back Lillian thought, but immediately banished the notion, running quickly towards the quidditch pitch. The ground crunched loudly beneath her feet as she sprinted the last 50 metres to the pitch. She spotted Muriel standing just outside the quidditch pitch with severus, lucius and several others she didn't recognize. Lillian ran over to them.  
  
"Hello Lillian, glad you could come, we just started" Muriel said.  
  
"Hi Lillian" Greeted Lucius  
  
"Hey Lillian" Said Severus  
  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, I forgot about some potions homework I had to do"  
  
"Oh, ok. Do you want to go in now?" Muriel asked, slightly nervously. Lillian nodded. The others ushered her inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Slytherins were sitting in an unco-ordinated sort of circle, around a tall man in a green cloak and a boy who looked to be in about 4th year. Lillian sat down with Muriel, Lucius and Severus in a gap in the circle. There were a few people flying around above the circle throwing purple flame balls at each other without wands. Lillian was just about to ask Muriel what they were doing when she shushed her and told her to watch the center of the circle. The tall man with the green robes was talking to the boy and Lillian strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Are you ready to accept me as your lord and master?"  
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Are you ready to come to my side in battle when the need arises?"  
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Are you ready to accept the mark I bare, to take on the responsibilities of a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort, I am"  
  
"Then hold out your left arm" Voldemort instructed. The boy rolled up his sleeve and showed his inner forearm to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort pressed his wand to the boy's inner forearm and said, "Morsmodre minimus"  
  
The boy screamed in pain and Lillian cuddled up to Muriel.  
  
"What are they doing to him?" Lillian asked, terrified.  
  
"Making him a better person, watch, he'll be happier than ever, I mean, what is a little pain compared to a lot of power?" Muriel said. After a few moments, the boy stopped screaming and had a large grin on his face.  
  
"See? For the greater good" Muriel said, as Voldemort approached him.  
  
"A new recruit?" He asked Muriel.  
  
"Y..Yes My Lord" Muriel replied, stuttering.  
  
"She's a bit young though, isn't she? A lot younger than the ones we usually take"  
  
"Yes, but I can feel the power in her, not to mention her beauty has every male under her spell, so to speak"  
  
"I can feel the power in her too. Yes, we will welcome her into our ranks. Come girl" Voldemort said motioning for Lillian to walk with him into the center of the circle. Lillian got up slowly, scared.  
  
"It's ok Lillian, you'll be one of us soon, the greatest at Hogwarts" Muriel said, encouragingly, as Lillian walked over to Voldemort.  
  
"What is your name?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Lillian Evans" Lillian replied, shaking.  
  
"Are you ready to accept me as your lord and master?"  
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Are you ready to come to my side in battle when the need arises?"  
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Are you ready to accept the mark I bare, to take on the responsibilities of a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort, I am ready"  
  
"Hold out your left arm" He commanded. Lillian rolled up her sleeve and held her arm out to his. Voldemort pressed his wand to her inner forearm and murmured "Morsmodre Minimus"  
  
Suddenly a blinding flash of pain filled Lillian and she screamed louder than she ever had before. She felt as if her skin has blistering and searing all over, and all she could feel was white-hot pain.  
  
Then it stopped. As soon as it had started, it stopped. Lillian dropped to the ground breathing heavily, but was pulled up again by Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Welcome to our ranks young Lillian" Voldemort said, as if congratulating her. Lillian stumbled back to Muriel and the others and sat down.  
  
"Well done Lillian, you are one of us now, Hogwarts' Elite" Muriel said, shaking her hand.  
  
"We have power untold to anyone, some we don't even know yet" Severus said, smiling at Lillian.  
  
"Power?" Lillian asked.  
  
"Yes power, isn't that the most important thing?" Lucius asked, too smiling at Lillian  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is" Lillian agreed. She looked at her wristwatch and gasped. "I better go, it's getting late and I have Transfiguration first lesson tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, bye Lillian"  
  
"Bye Lillian"  
  
"See ya Lillian" And with that, Lillian walked back up to Hogwarts and to her dorm in a much happier mood. She fell asleep even before her head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: TA DA! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Please tell me if you like it? I would really appreciate it! Yes, I know, Lillian the DE is a VERY drastic change, but hell, I'm original and I wish to stay that way. A very big thankyou to those who reviewed:  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Sure Slytherins play music! I can see Draco as being a sort of heavy metal fan, can't you?  
  
Harryett- I have this really old English teacher that tries to tell us that the basis of our lives is Victorian poetry..lol…and in history we're learning about federation (In Aust) I never knew our history was so boring!  
  
Princess Hermione- Thankyou very much, but as you can see, lily isn't as innocent in this chapter…  
  
Chibi-Chingo- Thankyou!!! It's comments like that, that make it all worthwhile.  
  
applepie- hope you liked this chapter, it was very hard for me to write lily as a partially evil character.  
  
Snow Lepoard- Sugar? COOL! I LOVE SUGAR!! (I just ate about 7 easter eggs, couldn't tell could you?) anyways, thankyou.  
  
Slinkimalinki- Thanks heaps! I went on a sugar high when I wrote this, so I hoped it would be original. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Thankyou to anyone who reviewed but I didn't thank because I posted this so fast, you'll be thanked next chapter, I promise. Oh! And if you have MSN messenger, please add me! You can review there too! I need more peoples on my list! (my email is: the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com)  
  
Next Chapter: Lillian goes home for the holidays. Has being a DE changed her at all? If so, what is her family's reaction to it?  
  
Thanks heaps! Please R/R I need to know what you guys thought about it! Can I pretty please have at least 15 reviews? Not compulsory, but I'd REALLY REALLY like it! Thanks heaps! -Aurora 


	3. A Suspicion, A Confrontation, And Home F...

A Bet Too Far  
  
Chapter 3- A Suspicion, A Confrontation And Home For The Holidays  
  
Disclaimer- Everything you recognize is J.K.Rowling's not mine. Anything you don't recognize belongs either: a) belongs to itself b) was never ownable in the first place or c) I own! (Very little)  
  
Warning: This chapter contains 'bad language' if that offends you, skip over it or just don't read.  
  
A/N: Yes people! Lily Evans is a death eater! I've had a few uproars about this, but, hey! It's my fic, and if you don't like it, go read another! Lily is NOT EVIL! She just went along with the death eater thing because all the others were. She's an innocent impressionable first year, ok? She had no idea what Voldemort is and what being a DE because she's a muggleborn. In this chapter, you see the semi-evil side of her ok? But just remember, Lily doesn't turn out evil in the end, she ends up with James, ok? And I'm not one of those authors that will change that just because I want to. Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the term went quickly for Lillian, and with regular meetings with fellow death eaters, Lillian had become hardened, and her value of human life had dropped drastically.  
  
Whilst on the Hogwarts Express on her way home for Christmas, another lot of individuals were discussing Lillian's radical transformation.  
  
"There's something wrong with her" James declared, much to everyone's confusion. Remus and Sirius looked up from their chess game, and Peter looked up from his DADA book.  
  
"What's wrong with who?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lillian obviously. That's all he ever thinks about these days. We haven't pranked Snape and Malfoy this year!" Sirius answered for James, and Peter went back to his book.  
  
"I gathered it was Lillian, but what is wrong with her?" Remus asked, going back his chess game.  
  
"She just not, well... The same! …. Arg! I can't explain it! She's lost that twinkle in her eye! She talks back to teachers! I saw her on a detention!" James said, frustrated.  
  
"Jamesie, she's a Slytherin. You must've realised she'd turn one of these days!" Sirius said, now angry because Remus had just beaten him for the 367th time (but who's counting?).  
  
"Yes, but there must be a reason…SNAPE AND LUCIUS!"  
  
"What about them?" Remus asked, bored.  
  
"They must have done something to her! I'll kill the bastards!" James shouted, leaping to his feet and running out of the compartment. Sirius leapt up too, eager.  
  
"What are you doing Sirius? You know James is probably wrong" Remus said, afraid his friend was going to something stupid (A/N: As per usual…:P).  
  
"Yes, but give up a chance to kick Snape's arse? Not likely!" Sirius said, and ran out of the compartment in search of James, with Remus hot on his heels. Peter sat alone in the compartment, still reading, not realizing everybody had left (A/N: Once a loser, always a loser… :P)  
  
James burst into the compartment that Severus and Lucius were sharing. He picked Snape up off the seat and pushed him roughly against the wall. (A/N: Lucius is NOT THERE, he's somewhere else)  
  
"What have you done to Lillian?" James asked threateningly.  
  
"What have *I* done? Nothing of course""  
  
"Don't lie to me to greasy bastard. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?"  
  
"What would you care if we did something to our Lillian? A Slytherin? Unless… YOU'RE ONE OF HER FAN CLUB! YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR A SLYTHERIN!" Snape shouted with glee. James punched Snape straight in the mouth and his hand came away covered with blood.  
  
"You bastard. Tell me what you've done to her or I'll curse you into next Tuesday!" James shouted, just as Lillian walked into the compartment, her arms laden with chocolates and goodies from the chocolate cart. She immediately dropped them and walked over to where James still had Snape pinned to the wall. She grabbed James by the shoulders and he let go of Snape. Without turning around, he started insulting Lucius, who he presumed had grabbed him.  
  
"Lucius you slimy arsehole, let go of me! I swear I'll beat the living shit out of you for ever hurting her I will!"  
  
"Now, Potter, who is she?" Lillian asked and James turned around.  
  
"L… Lillian" James stuttered, for in front of him was the object of his affections and they were so close he could almost feel her breathing.  
  
"What are *you* doing here Potter? Can't you see when you're not welcome?"  
  
"Yes… But they…"  
  
"But they *what* Potter? What did they do? Did they hurt ickle Potter's feeeeeeeelings?" Lillian asked in the tone one would use on a particularly stupid two-year-old.  
  
"No. That's it, I don't have to cop this shit from anyone" James said, and walked straight into Professor Trembles, The Head of Slytherin House, who was standing outside the door. He had obviously heard the shouting going on inside the compartment.  
  
"Miss Evans, is there a problem?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Professor. I found Potter here in our compartment when returning from the chocolate cart. He hit my friend Severus, and as you can see, Sev didn't lay a hand on him"  
  
"Very well. Detention Potter, with me every day for a month upon retuning to school and 20 points from Gryffindor" Professor Trembles said, then left, giving James a death glare.  
  
"SEV!?!!?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Sev, Lucius, Muriel and I are very close friends, got a problem with that?"  
  
"Actually yes! They're a bad influence! A very bad influence!"  
  
"No they're not! They're my friends and if you don't like it, too bad! I don't even know you!"  
  
"That's right. You don't." James said sadly and quietly enough so only Lillian would hear, and left to find Sirius and Remus.  
  
Lillian walked back over to Severus, concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thankyou" Severus said, wiping a bit of blood from his still bleeding lip.  
  
"Here, let me help" Lillian said, retrieving her wand from her bag, "Asclespio" (Sp?) She said and the cut healed up.  
  
"Thanks Lillian"  
  
"It's alright. What was Potter bugging you about anyway?" Lillian asked, sitting down again.  
  
"He… Well, I hate to tell you this Lillian, but this is for your own safety. He has his eye on you"  
  
"He… He does?" Lillian asked, excited.  
  
Despite being a Gryffindor he *is* rather extremely cute She thought.  
  
"Yes, he does. That isn't a good thing" He added, noticing her expression.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Well, James Potter has a… Shall we say, *easy* reputation. Any girl he wants, he gets, and by that I mean take to bed. Watch out Lillian, he wants you as his own, and as soon as he has you, he'll dump you"  
  
"WHAT!!?!?! I thought Gryffindor was supposed to be for the nice people!"  
  
"Not necessarily. Potter has bad intentions. Stay away from him, okay?"  
  
"Sure Severus, I trust you"  
  
"Thanks Lillian, that's one of the nicest things that anyone has ever said to me"  
  
"It's ok, that's what friends are for"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lillian walked through the barrier, she recognized her family immediately.  
  
Maybe they haven't changed, but I sure have She thought.  
  
"Lily honey! How are you?" Annemarie Evans said, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Tigerlily, how are you?" Michael Evans said, patting Lillian on the back. Lillian pulled away roughly.  
  
"Mother, Father, My name is Lillian, *not* Lily or Tigerlily, understand?" She said coldly. Her parents stared after her in shock. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any sense out of her parents anytime soon, she walked to where the car was parked and climbed in, next to her sister.  
  
"Hello Lils, I missed you heaps!" Her twin sister Petunia said, hugging her. Lillian pulled away again.  
  
"My name is Lillian, *not* 'Lils' or any other disgusting pet name you muggle horseface!" Lillian said coldly to Petunia, who shrank into a corner and started crying silently, for they had always been extremely close. Their ride home was silent, mainly due to the fact anyone tried to talk to Lillian, she would glare at them to shut up, and shut up they did.  
  
When they arrived home, Lillian floated her bags inside with a Levitating charm (A/N: The decree for underage wizardry hasn't been introduced yet, they'll be more about that in later chapters) and walked up to her room slamming her door. Petunia walked up to her own room and slammed the door as well.  
  
Later, when Lillian and Petunia had fallen asleep, Annemarie and Michael sat at the kitchen table discussing Lillian.  
  
"Michael, I'm so worried, she's changed too much too fast, maybe we should pull her out of that wizard school"  
  
"No, that will only make it worse. We'll talk with her in the morning, and pray she's just having a bad day…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? A little L/J interest in there, not much, but it will come soon, I promise! I'm just as inpatient as you all are! Hopefully this is a little longer than the last chapter, but I am still eager for reviews! (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink) The review button is not your enemy! Befriend it! Click it! Get to know it! LOL! I AM HYPER! *tries to calm down* Ok, well Lillian IS NOT repeat IS NOT EVIL! I HAVE HIDDEN PURPOSES!!! If you even want to hazard a guess, go ahead, REVIEW!!! Ok, well I'll have the next chapter out tommorow (Tuesday) or Wednesday. Thanks a lot you guys, you make it all worthwhile.  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers:  
  
QueenOfTheQueer- I won't corrupt her…Completely… *maniacal laughter is heard*  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Yes, I know she's young but it's necessary, I mean, would she join if she knew anything about what Voldemort wanted to do to muggleborns???  
  
Slinkimalinki- I have a hinting of L/J here, but it hopefully won't be too long before they get together… hopefully…  
  
Chibi-Chingo- Whipped Cream? Whoa! You must really like this! I feel so special!  
  
Snow Lepoard- Thank-ee for reviewing! I can't believe people actually like this!!  
  
Silverwitch- She's NOT EVIL! I have a plot (ahhhh! Run for the hills!) but dun worry, she's not evil, things will work out.  
  
Next Chapter: An Evans Christmas. Secrets are revealed. Lily invites friends over to the Evans' house. Who are they? What will the Evans' reaction be? Is Petunia really a muggle horseface?  
  
Well, please review I really appreciate it. Anything you really want to see in here, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. I have msn messenger, so if you want add me, my addy is- the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com Well, that's about all folks! Until next time, TA TA! (as said by Hannibal Lecter) 


	4. "Hi Mr Gerbil! Prepare to meet Death"

A Bet Too Far  
  
Chapter 4- "Hi Mr Gerbil, prepare to meet Death!"  
  
Disclaimer- Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you don't belongs to itself.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Ok, this isn't the full chapter. I have terrible writers block and heaps of assignments alllll due at the same time…eevil teachers…Why can't they all be like Taylor? (personal joke) Ok I'll try to have the next chapter out soon but I can't promise anything really, I swear, I hate year 9. Ok, thankyou's at the bottom. PLEASE R+R!!!!!I would really really really like it if you could get past 40 for me? But I refuse to post unless I get at least 38, b/c I know this is such a short and crappy chapter. But if you want, TELL ME THAT IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW!!  
  
Dedications- This chapter is dedicated to my most faithful reviewers- Sierra Sitruc, Chibi-Chingo, Harryett, and Lilz. Thanks guys, you make it all worth it(  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lillian woke up early and crept downstairs. Mr and Mrs Evans were already awake and saw their daughter come downstairs.  
  
"Good morning Lillian"  
  
"'Morning Lillian"  
  
"Good morning mother, father" Lillian said, inclining her head in greeting to both of them as she sat down and started fixing herself cereal.  
  
"So Lily, I mean Lillian, how was your term at Hogwarts?" Annemarie Evans asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
" It was a fun-filled learning experience" Lillian said, sounding so rehearsed that she might've said it a thousand times before. Mrs Evans gave Mr Evans a concerned look.  
  
"What's your favourite subject?" Annemarie asked.  
  
"Charms is the most beneficial" Lillian answered in the same monotonous voice as before.  
  
"Do you have any new friends?" Her father asked, wording his sentence carefully, slightly scared of his high-strung daughter. Lillian brightened slightly at his question.  
  
"Yes, Severus, Lucius, Muriel and I are very close. Lucius even asked whether I come over theses holidays…" Lillian said, leaving her statement hanging in the air. Lillian started eating her breakfast whilst her parents walked into the living room to talk.  
  
"Michael, I'm worried about her." Mrs Evans said, worry clear in her voice.  
  
"Annie, it'll be okay. Maybe we should let her go to that 'Lucius' persons house…"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Listen Annemarie, if we let her go to her friend's house, we can meet this persons parents"  
  
"Well… I suppose you're right, I'm just very concerned"  
  
"Yes, I think we both are"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile at the Potter Manor ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"James? James? Are you even listening a word we're saying?" Sirius asked, waving his hand in front of James' face.  
  
"Yes… Yes… Lillian's very good looking isn't she?"  
  
"JAMES! PAY ATTENTION!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"It's no good Remus, he won't pay attention until he's got Lillian"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He was the same way with Elizabeth"  
  
"The girl he left because her parents were death eaters?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't prank anyone without James! He's vital to the system!"  
  
"I know, there's only one way to snap him out of this"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"To get him Lillian"  
  
"Who's getting Lillian? I'll kill them!" James said, snapping out of his daydream.  
  
"No one we know of… Yet…" Sirius said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Yet…?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, we're going to get you Lillian!"  
  
"Really?" James asked at the same time Remus said "Oh no…"  
  
"Really Really" Sirius said, "Let's go get her now!"  
  
"You guys, this isn't such a good idea…" Remus said.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea! It's a great idea! Sirius, you're a genius!" James said, jumping off his bed.  
  
"Of course I'm a genius, did you ever doubt me?" Sirius said and the others burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on! We can use brooms!" James said running out of his room and down the hallway to the broom closet. Sirius immediately ran after him and Remus sighed and walked after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About mid-afternoon, Lillian was up in her room trying to learn the new dark arts spell fro her next Death Eater meeting.  
  
"Hi Mr Gerbil, prepare to meet Death! Salamandus" She said, pointing her wand at the gerbil sitting on her desktop. It did not flinch or even move. Damnit. I'm never going to get this right, and then Potter will laugh at me for being expelled from the Death Eaters. I can't let that happen She thought.  
  
"SALAMANDUS!!!" She yelled, whirling her wand above her head then pointing it at the unsuspecting gerbil. The gerbil cried out in pain for a moment then went still; a tiny mark of a salamander burnt into its forehead. (A/N: To all those who know me and have read obernewtyn: yes, I have been reading Ashling :P)  
  
"Yes!" Lillian shouted, making sure the gerbil was dead, "I did it! I did it!"  
  
Lillian danced around the room, a malevolent look on her face. I *am* good enough to be a Death Eater. Take that Potter, take that She thought as she danced around. There was a knock at the door. Lillian cast the invisibility charm over her gerbil and dark arts notebook and what not (A/N: WOOHOO! GO US! Lol, personal joke) and went to open the door. Lillian did not see the shadow outside her window fly away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Sirius and Remus flew off from the balcony quickly. It wasn't until they;d been in the air that James finally decided to ask where Lillian's house was.  
  
"I thought you knew!" Sirius said, frustrated.  
  
"No! I though you did!" James said, very upset.  
  
"You two calm down, I know.." Remus said, shocking the other two.  
  
"You do? How?" James stuttered.  
  
"We went to primary school together. She doesn't know who I am though. I recognized her instantly. She's Arthur Weasley's cousin."  
  
"Arthur? The red haired kid doing advanced muggle studies in the year above us?"  
  
"Yeah. Arthur has a squib older sister who married Lillian's dad. She had no idea what magic was until she got her letter, well that's what Arthur told me"  
  
"Oh, ok. So where does she live?"  
  
"Little Whinging, Surrey. The muggle town next to Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Alright, let's go" James said, and they flew to Lillian's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Some time passes…~*~*~*~*~  
  
James and the others were on their brooms flying up and down Privet Drive, trying to find which house was Lillian's and not to be seen by muggles.  
  
"This is suicide. James, you'll see her when school comes back, why do have to be here?" Remus asked, checking houses 4, 5, and 6. Sirius was checking 1, 2, and 3, and James was checking 7, 8, and 9. Remus slowly checked all the windows of number 6 Privet Drive and moved on to number five. Nothing there either. Remus flew around number 4 Privet Drive looking cautiously through all the windows. Through one of the windows on the second floor, Remus saw Lillian Evans, innocent first year trying out deadly curses on a gerbil. Remus dispised gerbil's, but the magic Lillian was using was horrendous. He saw her lift the wand above her head then point it at the gerbil, yelling something. (Lillian must have soundproof walls and windows). The gerbil twitched violently for a moment before going still. Remus turned and flew away as quick as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: See? I told you it was short...i'm so sorry…:'( Please R+R for me. I won't post until there's 38 and I really want past 40 so it's only two more over my quota… please?  
  
Okay a biiiiiiiiig thankyou to those who reviewed chapter 3-  
  
Harryett- It's part of the reason, but more detail next chapter.  
  
Sierrra Sitruc- Well I hate to tell you., but eevil Lillian stays for a few more chapts, but prolly only until next chapter.  
  
Chibi-Chingo- You're willing to sacrifice chocolate for me? I love you! I love you! Lol..  
  
Summer Lyon- Thanks, I've been trying really hard to make it as original as possible(  
  
coolgirl947@aol.com - This is my fic and if I say Lily *ducks anvil* I mean Lillian is in Slytherin, then she's in Slytherin!  
  
QueenOfTheQueer- She gets much more corrupted next chapter… It will definitely live up to it's rating... Hopefully  
  
BB- Heyee! Thanks for reviewing! I'll tell you 'bout Lucius at school, k? Btw, GET MSN!!!!  
  
Lilz- Fair enough. I dun like the way she's changing either but it's just temporary.  
  
Princess Hermione- Thanks for reviewing(  
  
Smoky- Aww, I feel so special. I love you fic too! Update soon!  
  
The small Yodaish one- Thanks, dun worry, you'll get your l/j soon, not next chapter but maybe the one after. Yes, CHOCOLATE FOREVER!!!!!  
  
Gredashe- Thanks Greds! As you can see I took your suggestion( Is the Flitwick fic up yet?  
  
Hermione Lucky- I didn't like the start of it either, but I'm glad you think it's improving. 


	5. Sibling Secrets And Much Fun

A Bet Too Far  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Disclaimer- I am J.K.Rowling, I feel I must write FAN fiction, about my own story, because I feel it is more important than writing the fifth book. Yeah right!!!  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Go the reviews! Thankyou everyone, I am soooo greatful! Today is Saturday but I can't post this for awhile, due to the fact I'm moving house and I won't get my phone line transferred until the 9th, but I might upload this at school if I get the chance. Much apologies about the last chapter, I had/still have writers block and this chapter will more than likely turn out crap like the last one. Once again, I hope you accept my apologies for such a crappy chapter. I'm also going to put reviewers cameos in my chapters, so read my A/N at the bottom for details.  
  
Dedications- This chapter is dedicated to QueenOfTheQueer, who is always always one of the first to write a review, and a very lengthy one at that:P and Chibi-Chingo, a fellow Obernewtyn Chronicles fan! Woohoo! There should be more of us!  
  
Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lillian opened the door to reveal Petunia, fiddling with her hands nervously. Lillian looked at her coldly and Petunia bit her lip.  
  
"Um…Lillian? Could I come in? We need to talk…"  
  
"We do? Whatever about Petunia dearest?" Lillian said in a sickly sweet mocking voice.  
  
"Can…Can I come in?" Petunia asked, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever, but make it quick, *some* of us in this family go to exclusive schools, magic only, not for ruddy muggles, such as yourself" Lillian said, and opened the door fully and sat on her bed. Petunia walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"You see Lils, that's what I came to talk to you about. I'm not a muggle"  
  
"You're not?!?! But you didn't get into Hogwarts!!!"  
  
"I know, I didn't find out until a few days before you came back from Hogwarts. They said that I could come next semester!"  
  
"Really?" Lillian asked, excited.  
  
"Yup!!!" Petunia said, and they both squealed.  
  
"Petty, I'm sorry what I said about you being a muggle horseface. You aren't. You aren't a muggle and you sure aren't a horseface. I wish I could be as pretty as you…" Lillian said then sighed. Petunia head was sunk as if in thought. (A/N: *cough*ASHLING QUOTE!*cough*).  
  
"I know! Makeover time!!!!" Petunia shouted and ran out of the room, retuning with a large make up case. Petunia set about putting make up on Lillian messily, like a typical 11 year old does.  
  
"Lil, you're so pretty... Your hair is so red and curly… It's beautiful" Petunia said, brushing Lillian's hair after she applied the make up.  
  
"Petty, your hair is red too. It's the same colour as mine. Exactly. And you don't wish that your hair was curly, it's horrid having curly hair. I wish I had your straight hair" Lillian said. (A/N: Dun complain about Petunia having red hair, you'll find out why soon)  
  
"Lileeeeeeee, your hair is so much prettier than mine…"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"Yes it is" (A/N: Dun you just love these arguments?)  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"S'not!" Lillian shouted and threw a pillow at Petunia. Petunia squealed and threw one back. Soon the whole room was littered with feathers and bits of pillow. Lillian and Petunia looked around the room and giggled.  
  
"Whoops" They both said at the same time, and burst out laughing. They were still rolling around on the floor laughing when their parents walked in. They surveyed the room and their two daughters in hysterics and chuckled to themselves.  
  
"Looks like we got the old Lily back" Annemarie said.  
  
"Yes, that we have" Michael said, as he put his arm around his wife, who was looking contently at the giggling twins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You like? Sorry about how long between chapters. My internet will be down until Thursday and I can only submit this at school. Usual thankyou section is absent, due to the fact I have to type this at my internet-less home. All thankyous will be done the next chapter after Thursday. Please review for me, so I have a pleasant surprise when I check my statistics at school. If you review my story, I'll review yours. Prolly not before thurs, but I can try. Just leave your story details in the review and I'll try.  
  
The Cameo 'Thing' is still continuing. I have decided that the person with a cameo that I can use most effectively will get their character for almost the whole story! If not all! I will put in two new cameos every chapter, so if you would like a cameo (a story version of you) in my Fic, please leave a review with the following information:  
  
The Name of your cameo-  
  
The personality of your cameo-  
  
The looks " " -  
  
The house and year " " -  
  
Any pairings you would really really like to see happen???-  
  
Whether you greatly mind if I kill your cameo off-  
  
The more interesting the cameo, the more likely I'll use it. Be original. I dun want only 'good guys' I need some bad peoples too! Especially for the next few chapters! Okay, now for my traditional thing that I now do.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! RE RE RE! VIEW VIEW VIEW! PRETTY! PLEASE! REVIEW! *sings and does the review dance* (that is to the tune of 'the itchy and scratchy show, from the simpsons)  
  
Okay, now we have that bit clear, REVIEW!!!!! That little box down there is there for a purpose! To send you to a world of pure imagination! (sorry, waaaaaay to many wonka products) I sharn't set a benchmark for how many reviews I want, but I'd be very very very very very very very very very very very very very happy if you could give me round about 10 reviews per chapter. Only ten people! Ten! Pleeeeease review for me???? *makes absolutely irresistible puppy dog face* REVIEW!  
  
~Aurora the Futuretell~ Who believes she is the tittle in your i! 


End file.
